


I Saw Mama Kissin' Santa Claus

by SailorSong



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSong/pseuds/SailorSong
Summary: After the fight with Wiseman, the Senshi learn that Usagi will become Neo-Queen Serenity and the mother of Chibiusa, but they are unaware of whom she will marry. Mamoru, plagued with guilt for breaking up with Usagi, tries to find distractions during the holiday season in this four-part Christmas romance.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 2013: Originally published with the dub names, I changed to the original (but refrained from most Japanese formalities) and did an edit to the plot. When I wrote this (back in high school), it was before I’d seen all of Sailor Moon R, so while it is set during that season, some things are different. 
> 
> The biggest thing to know about this story is that they have been to the future: Usagi knows she is Neo-Queen Serenity (who was never trapped in the crystal), but Serenity’s husband was never revealed because she wanted to preserve some mystery for her past self. Mamoru stopped having dreams, but stays away from Usagi. Wiseman is gone; there’s no fighting, but the senshi will be in the story. Also, Chibiusa is visiting Usagi during the holidays. 
> 
> Final note: since the figure Santa Claus has Christian and Western origins, I used the Japanese name Hoteiosho, who is a god or priest who bears gifts. 
> 
> “...” is for speaking  
> ‘…’ is for thinking  
> (...) Usagi sidetracking  
> (AN:...) Author sidetracking
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (though I wish I did! Imagine having your very own Mamoru for Christmas!). Please don't sue me.

‘I hate Christmas,’ Mamoru thought bitterly to himself as he walked to the mall. ‘It reminds me so much of Usagi. She was always so happy around this time of year. I want so much to be with her. But that will never happen. Stupid dream. I’ll never get her back now.’ 

He continued walking and thinking how happy she would make “him” someday. The mall was the last place he wanted to be. Seeing everyone in the Christmas spirit was making him sick. He had no family to spend Christmas with so he had no reason to celebrate. He was only going because Motoki had talked him into volunteering at the mall to help with all the Christmas activities. Mamoru had been even more distant than normal the last few weeks so Motoki thought a distraction would help. But he was not thrilled with the role he was given to help with.

Mamoru walked in the mall crowded with last minute shoppers. Amidst the crowd, he couldn’t help but feeling like he was all alone. He had lost the most important person in his life to another man. He had lost all his hope of ever winning her back.

‘What’s going to happen to me now? Will I ever love again?’ he wondered as he suited up. “No. No one could ever replace her,” he told himself and walked out to greet the children.  
  
****

“Come on, Mommy,” Chibiusa called to Usagi who was trying to catch up to the excited 5-year-old.

“I’m coming, Chibiusa,” Usagi called back. “Did you have to wait till the day before Christmas Eve to see Santa?” She laughed to herself thinking of how she had been the exact same way when she was little. In fact, it seemed just last Christmas.

Usagi had matured over the past couple weeks. Becoming a mother and a wife was too much for her to think about. The loss of her first love was tearing at her heart enough as it was.

She hadn’t seen Mamoru much. Without a new enemy to worry about, he had all but disappeared. She occasionally spotted him at the arcade, which was both a relief that he was okay and heartache for the loss of her soul mate. She had hoped until a few weeks ago that someday they would get back together. But that was no longer possible.

Chibiusa had finally stopped running ahead so Usagi could catch up. When Usagi did, Chibiusa slipped her hand up to her future mother’s and the two walked into the mall.  
Both squealed with delight when the saw the bright colors and lights illuminating throughout the mall. Chibiusa immediately spotted the long line of children waiting to get last minute requests to Santa.

“Come on, Usagi. Let’s go talk to Hoteiosho (AN: Santa)!”

Chibiusa took off while still holding Usagi’s hand, dragging her with along.

“The line is so long!” both exclaimed when they reached the end. They giggled and patiently waited. Both glanced at the stores with almost empty shelves from last minute holiday buyers. Many people were struggling to carry their loads of goodies and favorite Christmas songs were echoing through the atmosphere.

After what seemed like hours, the two found themselves next in line. A child around Chibiusa’s age was giving Hoteiosho his long list of wishes. The man in the red suit smiled and told the boy to be good as he handed him a candy cane. An elf escorted Chibiusa away from Usagi to Santa. The excited girl walked up the steps towards the man in the long, white beard.

Chibiusa couldn’t tell because of the beard, but Santa’s smiling face turned to a look of sadness when he saw the pink haired girl with *meatballs* in her hair. He made a quick glance to the line to see a blonde smiling in their direction, her hair in the same unique style.

He came from his trance and picked up the girl and set her on his lap.

“So, what’s your name?” he asked in a cheerful voice.

‘As if I didn’t already know.’

“Usagi,” she answered politely.

“Well, Usagi, that’s a pretty name. Have you been a good girl this year?”

“No,” she simply answered. She hadn’t been and she wasn’t about to lie to the all-knowing Santa. That would be like lying to Puu.

“No,” he said speaking with his normal voice.

‘This girl is Usagi’s daughter. Of course she’d be taught better than to lie.’

“Well, at least you’re honest,” he told her recovering quickly with his jolly voice.

“I’ve lied enough this year. Next year I’m starting out with a clean slate.”

“That’s good, Ch… Usagi,” he said almost blowing it by calling her Chibiusa. “So tell Santa what you want for Christmas?”

“Look, I know you’re not the real Hoteiosho because I’ve met him before. You’re just a nice man in a suit working for the mall,” she said maturely.

“You’re a very smart little girl. I bet that gets you into a lot of trouble,” he said thinking of a few months ago and all that he and the Senshi had been through. It took this squirt a few weeks to figure out who Tuxedo Kamen was, whereas Sailor Moon would have never discovered his identity if it weren’t for Zoicite. Of course he would have never figured out her identity either.

“Yeah. Well, my wish isn’t going to be for me. I really came so I could make a wish for my mommy. I want her to be happy. For the past few weeks she’s been kinda sad. Would you let her sit on your knee and tell you what’s wrong?”

“But...” he tried.

“Please, Hoteiosho. This is my wish,” she told him with large eyes. 

*Hoteiosho* was touched. This girl had given her one wish to make her *mother* happy.

“Of course, Usagi,” he told her. “Have her come up.”

“Usagi,” Chibiusa called, “Hoteiosho wants to see you.”

“Um, okay. I’m coming.” The girl’s face turned red as she walked up to see what Chibiusa wanted. ‘I don’t remember Mom coming up to talk to Hoteiosho when I was little.’  
Chibiusa jumped off Santa’s lap.

“Ready to go?”

“No,” Chibiusa answered.

“Huh?”

“This little one says you’ve been sad lately. She wants you to have her wish,” Santa told her kindly.

“Oh, Chibiusa. You don’t have to...”

“I know. Just sit on the man’s lap,” she said and pushed her down.

“Ahh!” she shrieked and landed on his knee. “Sorry,” she told him. She began to feel a familiarity about this man’s lap.

“That’s okay,” he said.

‘How I’ve missed you, love,’ he thought. ‘But if I can’t be near you as me, this will have to do.’

“So, what’s your name, Usagi’s mommy?” he asked knowing full well who she was.

“Well, I’m not really her mother,” Usagi said and gave Chibiusa a look. Chibiusa only returned a sheepish grin. “She’s staying with me for the holidays. She says I look like her mother so she started calling me *Mommy*. My name is Usagi.” ‘I can’t believe I’m lying to Hoteiosho, or who ever this is.’

“Ah, you two have the same name. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Sailor Moon?” he asked, enjoying messing with her mind.

Usagi felt a chill run through her as the name of her alter ego was given to her. She quickly recovered as not to blow the secret.

“No. I’ve never heard that before,” she said with a little laugh (AN: You know - the one she uses when she’s obviously lying!).

“Well, I’m surprised,” he said.

‘I wish this could last forever. But it can’t, stupid, so get her as far away as possible so you don’t have your heart ripped out when she meets “him”.’

“So this little one says you are sad. What’s wrong?”

Usagi looked at Chibiusa who was giving her the go ahead. She sighed and turned back to him.

“I’m... well, confused,” she started. “My ex-boyfriend and I have been broken up for about three months, but every time I see him he looks miserable. When he first broke up with me he masked his pain, but I could feel the suffering he was going through. Then a few weeks ago something happened and he looks like he has no hope.”

‘Why did I just tell a stranger all of this?’

“I’m very sorry.”

‘Usagi, I didn’t want you to know. I had to keep you safe.’

“What is your wish then?”

“To give him hope. Faith that he will find the strength to love again.”

‘She is reading my mind.’ “Can’t you give that to him? He sounds as though he has suffered something tremendous. He needs you.”

“But I don’t know if I can give him all he needs.”

“Then we shall both try, Usagi. I will get him to you, but you must meet him halfway. I will do all possible to help.

“Thank you,” she said and looked deep into his eyes. Blue. Mysterious, deep blue eyes she had seen on one other person man. She felt herself pale as though she had seen a ghost and stood. “Good-bye,” she whispered to him and took Chibiusa’s hand.

“Bye... Usako.”

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Part II

****Usagi's dream/flashback that night****

Sailor Moon and Chibiusa walked through the fog together with the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen behind them. Thanks to Chibiusa's guiding them they would reach the Crystal Palace in no time. After meeting Sailor Pluto for the first time and having a final battle with Wiseman, they were a little anxious about finding any other new surprises.  
With some strange looks given to them by the guards, the group walked up to the doors of the palace.

Chibiusa burst through the doors of the palace and yelled, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

The group entered and saw Chibiusa with a young-looking couple who were on their knees hugging the little girl. The woman with long, blond hair in the same style as Usagi's and wearing a white dress with wings stood first to greet the group that had entered. However, the man, who stood holding Chibiusa in his arms, had no discerning features. Something was blocking him from her vision. 

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo everyone," the woman greeted to the newcomers. "My husband and I are so grateful for everything you've done for our little girl. My name is Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Hello," everyone said thinking how much she looked like Usagi.

"We are thankful to you all for protecting Chibiusa and eliminating that evil man from our city," Serenity spoke again. "I'm sorry if Small Lady was any trouble to you."

"Who me?" Chibiusa asked innocently.

"Yes you,” her mother replied.

"She was no trouble," Sailor Moon spoke up. "When she finally began to trust us, she was fun to have around."

"Yes. We're very sorry about that, Usagi," Serenity told her.

"Oh that's ok... Huh? You know who I am?" she asked and thought it would be safe to power down. The others quickly followed suit.

Serenity giggled a bit at Usagi. "Yes, Usagi. You see, before Chibiusa travelled to your time, her father and I told her stories of our past. We talked about the Sailor Senshi from all the planets, Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Moon. She knows all the Senshi and is great friends with them. But she has never met Sailor Moon nor Tuxedo Kamen. She's heard stories and legends we have told her, but has never seen them. I'm afraid that is why she didn't trust you at first.

"Why has she never met Sailor Moon?" Mamoru asked, worried about Usagi's safety. "And how could Chibiusa know the other Senshi if we are in the 30th century?"

"Chibiusa knows the Senshi because the Imperium Crystal has kept them young since your time," Serenity answered carefully avoiding the first question.

"What about Usagi?" he asked again putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You needn't worry, Mamoru," the shadowy man told him. "We were afraid to tell you because of Pluto's rules about messing up time, but I don't want you to worry, Princess," he said addressing Usagi who looked at him shocked, then seemed to understand. He set his daughter down and she went to her mother.

About this time the entire group noticed a crescent moon appear on Serenity's forehead. Usagi's appeared as well then disappeared.

"Usagi, I am your future self," Serenity told her. "You will someday marry a wonderful man and both of you will create this land of Crystal Tokyo and rule over it," she said as she moved to her husband and he pulled her close. "The Senshi will remain your friends and protectors and with the power of the Silver Crystal you will stay young forever."

"That sounds... wonderful," Usagi said trying to absorb all she had learned. She also was trying not to cry.

"Usagi, would you come with me?" Serenity’s husband asked her knowing what she was thinking. "There are many questions I know you must have."

"Okay," she agreed and followed him into a room, leaving the Senshi and Mamoru with Serenity and Chibiusa.

"Usagi," he began when they were alone, "I could see you were confused about everything you've heard."

"Well, no... yes... um..."

The man chuckled. Usagi smiled, but couldn't keep a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"What's troubling you, Usako?" She gave him no response but another tear at hearing the pet name given to her by another. "It's Mamoru isn't it?"

"She looked up at him with curious eyes.”Yes," she simply answered.

"I will not lie to you, Usako." He paused. "I'm the reason Mamoru broke up with you."

"What?" she asked.

"I love Serenity. I'd do anything for her... you. I sent dreams in the form of horrible nightmares to Mamoru telling him to stay away from you if he wanted to keep you safe."

"How could you?" she questioned him angrily. "You had no right to do that!" She began to back away from him, wanting to run to Mamoru. The king saw her and gently grabbed her wrist as not to hurt her, but keep her to hear him out.

"I had reasons. Please listen," he said to her. She was sobbing for fear of this man who had been ruining her life.

"What reasons could you possible have to do that to us? Let me go," she declared to him trying to put her wrist out of his grasp.

"Please listen to me, Usagi. I will not harm you. My reasons were for your benefit. I wanted to test his love for you."

"You what?" she asked stopping her struggling.

The king sighed in relief that she stopped fighting and would finally listen to him.

"After you two discovered your past lives in the Silver Millennium, you became a couple again. You would have one day married, and both wondered if your love was only for the past."

"You... you're right. As much as I hate to admit it, I understand why you'd do that. I have wondered sometimes if our love was only because of destiny," she said a little calmer and with more maturity that she'd ever had.

"Usagi, I..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Are you and Serenity happy?" she asked.

"Yes. I love her very much. I would give my life for her and our daughter, as I have seen you would."

She paused before asking her next question. "When will I meet you? How soon and where? And what happens to Mamo-chan?"

Though she could not see his facial expression, his pain was obvious. "My dear, those things I can not reveal to you. You will learn all of this in your own time."

The two returned to find Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami talking with their future selves. Serenity and Chibiusa were talking about Chibiusa's adventure. Usagi noticed Mamoru standing alone watching everyone enjoying themselves. Usagi wanted him to hold her in his arms and never let go. She wanted to tell him everything. The king sensed what she was about to do and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi, you can not tell Mamoru or the Senshi anything I have told you. It's for the best."

"I understand," she told him and walked towards Serenity. Chibiusa came from her mother to Usagi and hugged her around the legs.

"Hey, Chibiusa," she said and kneeled down to the little girl. "I guess this is good-bye, huh?" Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Usagi. I'm gonna miss you!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around Usagi's neck.

"You know you can always come visit me if it's possible," she said and hugged her back.

"Could I, Mommy?" Chibiusa asked Serenity.

"Of course. Would you like to visit for Christmas?" Serenity asked her daughter.

"Oh yes! Would that be okay, Usagi?"

"Yes. Oh, Chibiusa, I can't wait," Usagi said.  
  
****

Usagi awoke from her dream. It had only been a few weeks since they had gone to the future, but every night since she had dreamt of the trip. Almost as if someone was trying to remind her of her future. She hated to watch Mamoru's face die as he learned of Usagi's future as a queen. A future with out him.  
She wanted to run to him ever since her future husband confronted her.

‘Who is that man? How can he be my love if the only man I can think of is Mamoru?'

She asked herself these questions trying to figure out how he would sweep her off her feet and replace Mamoru.

'I don't care what he said. I love Mamo-chan. I have to tell him everything. I know he still loves me. Not because of the past. But because of me, I think. I have to see him.'

Usagi couldn't wait to see Mamoru the next day. But her hopes were crushed when she saw the sleeping form next to her in the bed.

'Chibiusa...' she thought. 'If I don't marry Chibiusa’s father, she will never exist. I love Mamo-chan so much, but I can't be selfish.'

Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she softly cried herself to sleep.

****

Mamoru awoke from his sleep. He had not had any nightmares since the trip to the future. Instead, for the past few weeks he woke up for a different reason.

His heart was filled with pain for letting his true love go. Soon she would meet that man and be happy. 

And yet, her Christmas wish to Hoteiosho was for him.

'I have one last chance to win her back.'

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	3. Part III

****Christmas Eve****

"Alright, Mamoru," Rei said as she shut the doors of the temple. "Why did you call a meeting without Usagi, Luna, or Artemis?"

"Because I need your help," he told them all. "I have to win Usagi back."

"You know we can't do that," Ami said. "It would alter the future."

"Please... You're my only hope," he said desperately.

"Why should we help you?" Minakoko asked. "You left her heartbroken. She came to us every day crying and so confused. How could you cause her all that pain? She loved you. You don't deserve her!"

"Minako," Makoto said calmly, surprised at her friend’s outburst since she was normally the most level-headed of all of them.

"I know I don't deserve her," he said with downcast eyes.

"Then why? Why did you torture her?" Rei asked.

"I broke up with her because I love her."

"What?" came a chorus of four very confused girls.

"I had nightmares every night threatening me to stay away from her if I wanted to keep her alive."

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Makoto asked becoming slightly aggravated.

"Because I knew she wouldn't care about her safety. But I couldn't stand watching her die in my dream every night. I couldn't be selfish."

The girls didn't respond. They didn't know what to say. Usagi would have risked her life for anyone. Even them, and they were *her protectors.*

"Please... I'm desperate. I... I can't lose her."

Minako looked around at the other girls who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Mamoru," she told him. "What do you want us to do?"

His face regained hope he had not had in so long when he heard their answer.

"Can you teleport without Usagi?"  
  
****

Usagi was tired. She had done so much with Chibiusa, and she was exhausted. The television was on, but she didn't seem to pay attention. She was curled up on the couch thinking of everything. Her past, present, and...

"Usagi," a little voice called.

She turned her head to see Chibiusa in her pajamas, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Chibiusa."

"We should go to bed. Hoteiosho will come soon. You want him to bring you something nice don't you?"

"Of course," Usagi said with a smile. "I'll come right up to bed."

"Okay," Chibiusa said and went upstairs.

Usagi turned her attention back to the TV. She was about to turn it off until a newsflash came on.

**"Have a Merry Christmas, everyone. But be careful. A Hoteiosho impostor manages to ruin Christmas for someone every year. He steals presents from people’s houses. Don't let that be you. Make sure your house is secure..."**

"What kind of jerk would ruin someone's Christmas like that," she thought and turned off the TV. She turned off the lights except for the tree and went upstairs to go to bed.

She took one last look at the tree.

"Please, Hoteiosho. Grant me my wish."

****

"Okay," said Mars in a whisper. "We got you this far. The rest is up to you."

"Thank you, girls," he said to them as they began to leave.

"Good luck, Mamoru," Venus said softly and burst into a fit of giggles because of his outfit. Jupiter couldn't help joining in with her.

"Shush!" Mercury said to them. "Let's go."

"Okay," Venus said, still chuckling to herself.

"Scout teleport," they called and left Mamoru alone in Usagi's house.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself quietly while adjusting his red outfit he'd borrowed from his job at the mall. "I don't see what's so funny!" he said thinking of Minako and Makoto. "In fact, I can't see at all!"

The only light in the house was coming from the family ChristmasTree. Mamoru walked toward the tree because he'd brought some presents for Usagi's family. He didn't watch his step and tripped over a present beside the tree. He landed face first on the ground with a *Thud.*

"Oh shoot!" he said to himself. "I should have worn the padding!"

****  
'What was that?' Usagi asked herself after awakening to a noise downstairs. 'Maybe I'm imagining things. Luna didn't even wake up,' she thought looking at her sleeping cat. 'But

I'm sure I heard something!'

She got out of bed hoping she wouldn't wake Chibiusa or Luna and walked to the door of her room.

"Just in case someone is down there," she said quietly as she grabbed her Moon Scepter.

Usagi walked out of her room and slowly crept downstairs. She couldn't see very well, but the silhouette of someone crouched near the tree was visible.

'Hoteiosho,' she wondered, but his shape was not right. His bowl full of jelly was missing. Hoteiosho hadn't been eating his cookies this year.

'Must be that holiday theft. I'll teach this Grinch to steal Christmas from my family!' she thought and rose from her hiding place.

"Hey you!" she said. The man stopped what he was doing and stood still facing the tree. "Don't move or I'll punish you!"

*Hoteiosho* stood frozen and speechless. He turned to face the voice. He saw who it was and slowly began walking towards her ignoring her threat.

"Stop right there!" she said and lifted the scepter. He froze again. "I'm warning you, don't move. I have a scepter and I know how to use it!" 'Not the best line I've ever come up with,' she thought.

"Usagi, please..." he said finding his voice. She was startled that the man knew her name.

A light flashed on from the hall upstairs and Usagi could see the intruder. A man dressed in the exact same Hoteiosho suit from the mall. The only things missing were the stomach padding and the hair for under the hat.

"Usagi, are you okay, honey?" called her mother from upstairs.

"N..." she tried, but the intruder clasped his hand on her mouth and made her face him. She looked at him wide-eyed with terror.

"I will not hurt you, Usako," he told her in a calm, deep voice that chilled her to the bone. She looked frightened into his eyes. Calm, relaxed eyes with the color of the midnight ocean flowing through them. She gasped in recognition of the man. He slowly pulled his hand from her mouth.

"Usagi, do you need any help?" called her mother again.

"No... no Momma, I'm fine," she said not taking her eyes off him afraid he'd disappear.

"I heard yelling. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I was... um... thirsty. Yeah, and I... tripped." 'I hate lying to her, but how am I suppose to explain this?' she thought and looked at the man before her. "You can turn off the light. I don't want to wake Chibiusa."

"Okay. Goodnight, dear. Be careful."

"Goodnight," she called up the stairs. The light went out leaving only the trees glow. A million questions ran through Usagi's mind. She slowly backed away from him for fear of what he'd do or say. They stood there, both having so much to say, but not enough courage to speak. Usagi broke free of everything holding him back from and hugged him tightly around the waist with her head buried in his chest as though she'd never let go.

*Meet him halfway...*

****

Chibiusa was awakened by voices and a light. She sat up and saw Usagi was missing from the room. She slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Luna. The light had gone off long ago, but Usagi hadn't returned. She opened the door and could only see the light from the Christmas tree downstairs.

'I wonder if Hoteiosho has come yet,' she thought and went down the stairs.

She stopped suddenly at the sight before her. Usagi had her arms around someone, but not just any someone.

'Hoteiosho?!'

She watched Usagi lift her head to look at him. Before anything was said, both leaned in and kissed.

Chibiusa was shocked. She ran upstairs and went to Usagi's room. She jumped on the bed, knocking Luna off, and hid under the covers.

'I must be dreaming. I saw Mommy kissin'…' she thought and went back to sleep.  
  
****

She'd met him halfway, as she'd promised. So did he. They're kiss was so full of love and passion that the world around them seemed to not exist. Unfortunately, some things were holding them back.

Usagi broke the kiss. Not that she wanted to, but she couldn't stand the feeling he gave her mouth.

He looked at her curiously. She was giggling and rubbing her face gently.

"Wouldn't you be a little more comfortable without the outfit?"

He chuckled and looked at his ensemble. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Yes. It's very... nice. But I don't like the idea of kissing a hundred year old man."

Mamoru pulled off the beard and hat. "How about a one thousand year old man then?" he asked and closed into her. They kissed with all the fire they had both kept inside for months.

'I wish this could last forever...' she thought. Then she remembered the pain his love could bring.  
  
****Flashback****

"Our love is like a rose... beautiful when it's in bloom... but it can't last forever."

"Nooooooo!"

**** End Flashback****

With all the strength she had in her, she pushed away from him.

Mamoru opened his eyes and saw his angel shaking before him. A single tear trickled down her cheek and his raised his finger to wipe it away.

"Why do you keep doing this to me... us? Are you going to leave and crush my heart again, or will you stay?"

Mamoru was taken aback. She deserved and explanation for his behavior. He deserved every bit of what she'd say and more.

"Did you think you were protecting me?" she asked quietly and looked up into his eyes. "Was your dream really so awful that you had to leave me?"

Shock filled his eyes. 'She knows...'

"How... how did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't believe you'd think our love is so weak that we couldn't beat any obstacle. Do you believe in our love, Mamoru?"

"We've been through so much, Usagi. I couldn't stand losing you again."

She smiled and went into his open arms. He'd given her the answer she wanted to hear. He loved her for her. Not the past. Princess Serenity was only a small part of who she was.

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you back, Odango Atama," He said and smiled.

"Why you..."

He cut her off by gently pulling her chin up so she'd face him. Once again, they came together, eyes closed, and shared a kiss.

'Mamo-chan, I will never love another,' she thought.  
  
****Flashbacks****

"Usagi, I am your future self," Serenity told her. "You will someday marry a wonderful man and both of you will create this land of Crystal Tokyo and rule over it."  
****  
"I love Serenity. I'd do anything for her... you."  
****  
"My husband and I are so grateful for everything you've done for our little girl."  
****  
"Yes. I love her very much. I would give my life for her and our daughter, as I have seen you would."  
****  
"Come on, Mommy."  
****  
"'If I don't marry Chibiusa’s father, she will never exist."

**** End Flashbacks****

'Never exist... Never exist... Never exist...'

Usagi once again used all her strength to push away from him. It wasn't easy to get away from someone who made her weak in the knees with his kiss. She collapsed to the ground and sobbed into her hands.

Mamoru joined her on the floor. He put her arms around his neck and pulled her to him so she could cry on his shoulder. He could feel pain and confusion running through each tear that fell. But this time he could tell the tears were not because of him.

'It must be because of...'

"Usako, please don't think of him. The past and future don't matter. I love you. I'll always love you."

"But, Mamo-chan..." she whispered through her cries. "The future does matter. What about Chibiusa? And Crystal Tokyo? They'll never exist if I don't..."

She couldn't say anything more. She was losing her life long love to a man she hardly knew.

"Usako," Mamoru said holding her and stroking her hair as she continued to sob. "I believe we are meant to be. You capture my heart every time I see you. I fall in love with you all over again. But I could never live with myself if I knew you wondered what ifs about us for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy more than everything. If I can be that one who fills your life with happiness, then we can overcome anything like we have for thousands of years. But if not, my life will have been filled because for a moment in this universe, Usagi Tsukino told me she loved me. I can die happy knowing you are going to be safe with someone who loves you. Though he could never love you more than I."  
He said all the right things. Every emotion he felt poured from his heart as it hadn't for ages. Usagi took in every heartfelt word he said, making her cry more.

"I'm sorry, Usako. I didn't mean to cause you this much pain. I think I should go." He stood leaving her crouched on the floor. He hadn't wanted to hurt her more. He walked slowly from her to the door.

Usagi watched him, unable to speak. She couldn't let him walk out on her. But something was holding her back. Something was physically holding her to the ground, yet nothing was touching her.

Mamoru took her silence as a hint to leave her. She probably didn't need him bursting in and ruining her life like he just had.

"Goodbye. And Merry Christmas, Usako," he said and walked out the door.

Her voice and strength returned to her the second the door closed.

"Mamo-chan... come back," she cried and stood. She'd lost him again, and this time, she knew it was for good. She fell onto the living room couch and cried herself to sleep. But even in her sleep she'd whisper his name and a tear would fall down her cheek.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	4. Part IV

****Usagi and Mamoru's dream****

"Mamoru, what are we doing here?" Usagi asked him amidst a thick fog allowing her only to see him.

"I don't know, Usagi. Are we dreaming?"

"I think so, but what's going on?"

"I brought both of you here in your sleep," a female voice called through the fog.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked. A tall, long-haired woman became visible as she walked closer to them. Beside her was the man, her husband, whose face was obscured from their vision.

"Serenity?!" Usagi said confused.

"Yes," replied her future self. "We've come here about what happened tonight."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru said bitterly. "She will never be mine. We ended our relationship permanently tonight."

"Yes, that's why you two are here," she answered him. "You both have proven your love lies far beyond the past: Usagi remained devoted to you throughout your time apart, and you, Mamoru, by letting Usagi go for her happiness, even though it was destroying you inside. Pluto forbid us from telling you until now, so that is what my husband and I wanted to test."

"A test. So what does that have to do with me then?" Mamoru asked angry and confused.

“Everything,” said the man stepping forward, putting his arm around his wife. No longer blurred, both Usagi and Mamoru could see him now clearly. His tall, muscular figure, his dark black hair, and his eyes, deep and blue as mysterious oceans. "Merry Christmas, Usagi and Mamoru,” he said with a smile and began leading his wife away.

“Merry Christmas,” Serenity echoed. "Please have Chibiusa come home to us soon. We miss her very much."

Serenity disappeared from sight and Usagi's vision began to fog again.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called as he too began to fade.

"Usako!"

****

Usagi! Usagi, wake up."

Usagi was awakened by a small girl shaking her and calling her name.

"Mamo-chan! What? Huh?" she asked sitting up.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy," Chibiusa said and hugged her.

"Is she awake?" Usagi's mother called from the kitchen. "Good morning, dear."

"Morning," she said groggily and stretched.

"Come on, Usagi," Chibiusa said pulling her arm. "Let's see what Santa brought." She walked towards the tree and searched through the presents.

Usagi looked back at the couch and her eyes caught sight of a red object laying on it. Memories flooded back to her of the night before and her dream.

"I have to go, Chibiusa," Usagi told her grabbing the item from the couch.

"Why?" the girl asked looking up from the tree.

"Because I need to talk to someone. Your mother says hi and she wants you to come home sometime today," she said grabbing a jacket and earmuffs. "I'll be home soon, Mom."  
"Where are you going?" she asked her daughter.

"To visit someone. Can they come here for Christmas if everything works out? He doesn't have anyone to share it with."

"Yes, of course, but..." she tried, but Usagi was already out the door. "That girl."

Chibiusa watched her *aunt* return to the kitchen. She turned her attention to the present she'd just found with her name on it. The tag read:  
  
Dear Chibiusa,  
Merry Christmas. I know you wanted to start this year with a clean slate.  
Love,  
Hoteiosho

Chibiusa opened the package and found a small, spotless chalkboard, an eraser, and a piece of chalk. She giggled at her gift as she lifted it out from its package to look at it. She then found something else inside. A perfect, red rose with a magical glow shining around it.

"This is as beautiful as Tuxedo Kamen's roses... Oh!" she exclaimed and realized where Usagi had gone.  
  
****

Mamoru leaned against the rail of his balcony and looked at his view of the water. He'd stood there in the cold thinking since he'd awoken from his dream hours ago.

"Her husband. I've been him all along," he said out loud to the morning sunrise. "I don't understand. I should be jumping for joy. Usagi will be my wife someday. Chibiusa will be my daughter. But why... why am I not happy?" He had been asking himself this question all morning.

"Because you’re scared. You have a family and you don’t want to lose it again. I promise you won’t. Be with her," a voice whispered through the chilling wind.

"Huh?" he questioned surprised.

"Go to her," it called again.

Without a second thought, Mamoru left his balcony and ran into his apartment. He changed quickly and ran out the door, forgetting to lock it. He reached the end of his hall and pushed the elevator button to go down. After waiting a few endless seconds he began contemplating whether or not to just transform into Tux and jump off his balcony. He decided against that and determined the best way to go was to walk down the stairs. All twelve flights.  
  
****

Usagi reached Mamoru's apartment a bit nervous. She didn't know if he'd had the same dream with her that night. But she had to see him. She walked in and pushed the elevator button. Amazingly it was already on the first floor. She pushed his level number and the elevator began to slowly rise.

Usagi finally reached his floor and found his apartment. She knocked several times and decided to try the door. She was frightened to find it unlocked.

'Mamoru would never leave his door unlocked,' she thought to herself and carefully walked in. The room was in order like always and the balcony was open. She peeked into his bedroom to find his bed unmade and some clothes on top.

"This isn't like Mamoru. He'd never leave this kind of mess."

Usagi walked out onto the balcony and peered over.

"He's got a great view of the water. We need to watch a sunrise from here... if we ever become *WE* again."

"Look again," a voice called.

"What! Who said that?"

"Look down again, Usagi," it called again.

She looked to see someone with black hair wearing a green jacket burst from the complex doors and run down the sidewalk.

"Mamoru!" she called, but was too high up. "Oh! Where's he going?"

"Find him."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. I'm going."  
  
****

Mamoru ran from his apartment. He had to find Usagi as soon as possible. He had to see her. His run was uninterrupted for no one was awake yet for him to run into.

He reached Usagi's house and leaned against the door to catch his breath.

"Now that I'm here, is anyone awake?" he wondered to himself. Suddenly, the door was opened causing Mamoru to fall inside. He looked up to see a small pink haired girl smiling at him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Chibiusa... DADDY!" he exclaimed sitting up. "You knew?"

She giggled at him.

"Not ‘til this morning. Puu said I need to return home so I don't slip anything about the future. She told me Usagi would find out who Daddy was today, and by the way she ran out of here, I figured he was you."

"Oh, Chibiusa," he said and hugged his future daughter. "Wait. Did you say Usagi left?"

"Yeah. She ran out a few minutes ago. She didn't find you?"

"No," he said downcast. "But we could have easily missed each other."

"Yeah."

"Chibiusa, who's your guest? Oh, Mamoru, I didn't recognize you," Usagi's mom said. "Why don't you come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino," he said and stood.

"Bye, Auntie," Chibiusa said to Usagi's mom.

"Do you have to leave so soon, Chibiusa?"

"Yes. I want to see my parents for Christmas. I had fun."

"I'll tell Usagi you said good-bye for you."

"Thank you. I'll see her soon in the future, I mean the next time I visit."

"Okay. Come back soon," her aunt said.

"Bye. Bye, Mamoru."

"Bye, Chibiusa. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Come on in, Mamoru," Usagi's mom said. "Would you like something to drink? You look like you've been outside all morning without any sleep."

'You have no idea!' "Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino," he said politely. "I would like that." 'I just hope your husband isn't awake!'  
  
****

"Where could he be?" Usagi asked shivering. She hadn't grabbed the warmest clothes she had before she left and she was too tired to run. "I need to go home before I turn into a Usagi popsicle!" She had no idea where he'd gone. "Maybe he went to my house," she thought and began walking home.

She opened her door to see Sammy near the tree, her dad on the couch, and could hear her mom in the kitchen. But no Mamoru.

"Morning, honey," her dad said. "Where have you been?"

"I went to find someone, but..." 'He's not here I guess.'

"Oh, Usagi, you're back," her mom called and ran in from the kitchen. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Momma, Dad, Shingo," she said trying to sound happy. "Where's Chibiusa?"

"She said she had to leave," her mother said.

"Oh, yeah," she said sadly.

"Don't worry. She said she'd return soon."

Usagi smiled. "Good."

"Hey Usagi," her mom spoke. "Can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," she said and followed her mother.

The kitchen was filled with the smells of Christmas breakfast. Holiday food usually made Usagi thrilled, but not this year.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" her mother asked while preparing some of the meal.

"No. He wasn't home," she said sadly and sat at the table. Five places were set for breakfast. She stood to put the extra dish away since Chibiusa had left.

"Oh, honey. You can leave that there," her mom stopped her. "We're going to have company."

"Oh, okay," she said and put the dish back. "Who's comi..."

"Usagi," her mom cut her off, "why don't you change into something different and straighten yourself up. You look like you’ve been running late to school."

"Sure," she said forgetting her previous question. "I'll be back."

"Take all the time you need," her mom called as Usagi left the room.

'Boy, Mom is acting strange!'

She walked up the stairs to her room. She wondered what was coming for breakfast this morning.

"She must be in the holiday mood," she said and opened the door.

Everything seemed to be okay in her room. Chibiusa had made the bed, it wasn't a mess, Luna was on the bed talking with Mamoru who was also sitting on it, her floor was clean...

"What?! Mamo-chan?!" Usagi rubbed her eyes to make sure he was actually there.

"Morning, Usako. I trust you slept about as well as I did," he said and yawned.

She smiled at him and ran to hug him.

"I didn't think you'd every talk to me again after last night," she whispered in his ear.

"What the dream with Serenity?"

"No, the living room. When we said good-b... Wait, you had it too?"

“Yes," Mamoru replied. "Why didn't you think I would ever talk to you again?"

"Because, I knew it hurt you when I couldn't answer you, and..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh, Usako," he said. "It was my fault for confusing you like that. But I meant every word I said."

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she said to him.

"I’m happy to hear that, because I have something for you Usagi. Something I was going to give you that fateful night a thousand years ago," Mamoru said and slid from the bed to the floor. He looked up at her looking at him still on the bed. "Usako… Usagi Tsukino, there’s a question I need to ask you," he said and pulled a small, velvet box from his jacket pocket.  
  
****

"Those two will always be together. Fate has put them through so many obstacles, but I know they will make it."

Sailor Pluto looked at the picture before her of Mamoru, her king, proposing to her queen.

"Puu," called a voice making her smile.

"Hello, Small Lady. Merry Christmas. Did you have a nice time with Usagi?"

"Oh, yes!" she responded excitedly.

"That's good. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I miss Momma and Daddy!"

"Okay. Tell them I said hi. I'll join you later."

"Merry Christmas, Puu," Chibiusa called as she left.

"That boy saved me a trip this year," called a voice from the shadows.

"Yes he did," Pluto said recognizing the man. "Are you going to the palace?"

"Yes. I wanted to visit Chibiusa."

"You just missed her."

"That's okay. I'll visit when you do for dinner."

"You know you're going to have some explaining to do," Pluto said. "That girl is going to wonder why she saw her mother kissing Santa Claus."

The man in the red suit laughed, shaking his round stomach as he did. Both turned their gaze to the image of the happy blonde and her fiancé.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was one of my older stories from high school, and while I still have the notes I made about other stories, I don’t know if I’ll be working on my original book or fanfiction. I have created a website to house my fanfiction and my own book series that is a work in progress. I am in need of readers who are willing to provide feedback. It can be found at: http://dnicholehanna.weebly.com/. My New Years resolution is to work on writing more, so maybe I’ll get to do both! Stay tuned and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
